Mass Effect: Wizarding Edition
by ShadowsEchoes
Summary: Crossover! Harry potter never expected to find anything quite as amazing as the SSV Normandy when that spell backfired, but hey when are things ever normal around him? Pairings [Shepard (F)/Liara T'Soni] [Harry Potter/Undecided] No slash, no smut, should stay teen but we'll see what happens.
1. Warnings are for Losers

**Starting a new fan fiction, this should be interesting I'll answer some questions about what happened in this chapter, Thank you for reading and remember, if I owned either of these franchises I would be living in a castle built specifically for me!**

Chapter One: Warnings are for Losers

Harry potter sat deep within the expanses of the library at Black manor. Harry, now of the tender age of 23, had finally moved on from his godfather's unfortunate passing. Sipping on some tea as he read some obscure book in the library he stumbled upon an interesting passage.

_The Dimus spell is a technique that was created by Greek philosophers to aid in traveling, it later fell out of use when the apparation charm was created and the lengthy preparation time was unnecessarily time consuming. Nonetheless this creates a distinct advantage to all who using this spell as wards are directly built to stop Apparation._

_To perform the spell one must meditate first, reaching an entire state of calm or something similar to splinching will take place. After your body is in a complete relaxed state you must take your wand and slash the air in front of you whilst yelling Dimus, after this you must go forward (A run would be best) directly into the area that you just slashed. You will enter an in between area in which you must choose where you would like to go, just will to go somewhere and you will appear, albeit roughly, at your destination._

_Many philosophers theorized that this was, in essence, creating a portal that you can travel through to reach your destinations._

_WARNING: Do not attempt this spell-_

Harry stopped reading this as the text was starting to slightly bore him and his thoughts of what he could do with this spell led his thoughts elsewhere. Deciding there was no place better suited to test this than Hogwarts, he quickly left the study and ascended up to his meditation room.

His meditation room was a small and sparsely decorated room, so as to not provide distractions. In the middle of the room sat the mat that he used or meditation when his memories, nightmares, or righteous fury about something or another got the better of him and he needed to reign in his thoughts and emotions.

Quickly sitting down and crossing his legs he smoothly and easily entered his mind scape seeking the room in his mind palace that he had devoted to simply calming him down. Once he was completely sure that he was as calm as was humanly possible for him, he spoke (or yelled) the "magic" word.

"DIMUS" he shouted with a rather aggressive looking slash in front of him. As expected he saw an eerie blue rift in the space in front of him.

Grinning slightly at his first attempt being a success he stepped through the portal that he had crated and was whisked off into space.

Harry first knew something was wrong when he didn't stop. He had gone through the portal and all he could see were flashes of events that were happening around the world. Finally he stopped moving (or is it they stopped moving) and began to will to transport to Hogwarts.

Harry never knew he never made it to Hogwarts as he was thrown headfirst into the airlock of the SSV Normandy and promptly blacked out.

**And there it is, sorry this is so short, this just seemed like a good place to end it for now.**

**-Harry is not arrogant, just the typical Gryffindor we all love.**

**-When he entered into the portal he was being rash, and running into situations he knows little about.**

**-His soul, mind, and magic are all battered from the war. Between Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom that certainly messed with his magic, sharing his body with Voldemort, yep damage to the soul, and having the hopes of an entire country weighing down on you do some serious damage to a developing teen.**

**-Whew sorry for that huge run on sentence.**

**-Those flashes were actually what his life would have been like up to the point in time that he arrived in, if he hadn't performed the spell.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry this chapter was so short, but this is a vital point in the story. I already have great plans for it. And I have to go before I start sounding like Dumbledore.**


	2. Hindsight is 20 20

**A/N: There you go, another chapter for you, a chapter for you, chapters for EVERYONE. I hope you approve of this one and remember, If I owned either one of these franchises, i would have a room dedicated to swimming in money. (I don't of course.)**

**EDIT: It didn't save my line breaks, sorry about that, also please review they feed me, I don't care if I'm begging haha.**

Chapter 2: Hindsight is 20/20

Harry Potter groaned as he woke up and his mind slowly swam back to consciousness. Slowly easing his eyes open, he quickly shut them as an agonizing burst of white light flooded into his eyes.

'I swear to merlin if I am in that train station again' He thought to himself as he pondered how to open his eyes without feeling like they had been dipped in lava. He decided on just laying there and hoping like hell that his eyes adjusted.

"Unknown object detected in airlock number five" A synthetic sounding female voice said at a frankly unholy volume.

Harry's eyes quickly snapped open making him regret his seeker reflexes immediately. Deciding to push through the pain, Harry stood up and began to look around and noticed he was in a small, metal, enclosed room with a small SR1 decaled on the wall. Overall the entire room was bland and nearly colorless, he spent a few moments wondering what the purpose was for this room

His mind was broken out of its reverie when he felt a cold, metal, object pressed into the back of his head. His time in the muggle world had given him a good enough idea of what is was and he at least had the sense to freeze.

"Put your hands in the air and press your body against that wall of the airlock" a cold, cutting, and surprisingly female voice said in a harsh tone, not one too dissimilar of most of the women in his life when they are angry.

Slowly he raised his arms so as not to anger the clearly dangerous being behind him, and walked forward, pressing his forehead against the wall. He really liked the wall its sterile white, he also liked his brain in his head.

Using wand less magic didn't even occur to him once.

"State your name, age, and planet of origin!" The voice commanded.

"Harry, Potter, 23, and umm earth?" He was slightly confused with the last one, planet?

"Country?"

"Britain" He replied, his confusion gone, thinking that the person had just misspoken.

He waited a few moments as he heard the clear sounds of beeping and clicking as the person used somea strange contraption, probably similar to a muggle computer, that was sending an orange glow onto the wall, making it look a little bit evil, still not as evil as sickly green though.

"Alright you check out, making sure you aren't a spy for Saren or anything. You can turn around now." the voice, now much less pissed off sounding, said to him.

He slowly turned around still slightly paranoid about the safety of his brain and stopped when he had pulled a full one hundred eighty degree turn.

His eyes met a female with strikingly green eyes and raven hair.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully attempting to get on the person with a gun's good side and then winced and put a hand on his head as it throbbed in tune with his greeting.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a sudden concern in her voice.

"Hah," Harry said, "It takes more than my head being slammed into a solid steel wall to hurt me!"

"We should probably get that checked out with Chakwas, you could have a brain injury." Shepard replied. "come on, I'll take you to Chakwas and on the way you can tell me where you came from and how your head was slammed into an airlock wall.

"Alright" he replied, not being much inclined to argue with the girl with has the guns.

They walked together forward and she pressed a button that said "Decontaminate Airlock" which just seemed to make a laser that swept over the entire area. It would never cease to amaze him what muggles could make. Mr. Weasley would love this story!

"Decontamination Complete" that same female synthetic voice said again, though this time though it was not so detrimental to his health. So, with that the airlock door opened. What was revealed practically made his jaw hit the floor.

* * *

Harry Potter was disturbed, or amazed, or both, at everything. Aliens, real live aliens, he had no idea when the muggles had made first contact but it was obvious that the magical community had been _way_ out of the loop.

Or so he had thought.

He had heard a news report on the way here that had made him almost choke. It had said the date March 3rd, _2183_. he had time traveled, one hundred eighty _years_ into the future.

Now he was just sitting on a med bay bed, an armed guard assigned to him, brooding about how to get back to the past, to his wife, to his_ kids_. 'Oh god,' he thought to himself nearly sobbing. 'I should have thought about them before I rushed into this.' As always, hindsight is 20/20 and as always I rushed into this. He managed to get a small smile off, thinking about Daphne berating him for his foolish actions.

Then, suddenly, it snapped, as if someone had physically dumped the idea into his head. I'll just make my way to earth. Surely the ministry of magic still exists, and the department of mysteries probably made it much further with time travel now!

Hope finally renewed, Harry Potter laid down on the hospital bed. Some things never change he thought to himself with a chuckle that aroused suspicion with the guard.

**End of Chapter A/N: Harry experiences little to no xenophobia seeing as unlike normal humans, wizards are raised with other species. Sure maybe the purebloods wouldn't handle aliens very well because of their prejudices against other races and dark creatures. But Harry has always been shown to treat everyone equally he has a house elf that he is friends with, thus the idea of new species is neither strange nor does it trigger xenophobia as it would with many people. Also, Harry made ith throught the security check easy, how? Harry and Potter are both veeerrry common names, especially in Britain.**


	3. Potter Charm

**A/N: I want to give a special thanks to BenRG for his "Micro miniaturized Mass Relay discharge" line, quite brilliant if I do say so myself.**

**Also addressing "A potential fan" thank you for your review to start off, just because I'm working on a Harry Potter/ Liara T'Soni story doesn't mean it has been posted on the web haha. Trust me, when I re-read that last chapter and I just sort of wince, idk what I was doing. But I have more time now so I'm going to be rewriting it. Also I think Kasumi's sticky fingers and Harry's inherit sense of good would be humorous if paired together; I always wanted to romance her throughout the games.**

**As a potential fan pointed out, IF I do pair Harry up it won't be for a good while.**

**Thanks for sticking around while I was gone everyone, don't worry I'm not dead, (at least not yet) so read on!**

**Chapter 3: Potter Charm**

Captain Kerth'Tal of the Mak Tol sat in his plushy captain's chair made completely of some human animal called lemur.

He was sitting there leisurely, waiting for a perfect target to rob, when his second in command Xen'Thu Came sprinting to his chair.

"Captain!" The slightly disgruntled Batarian said in an urgent voice, "we've just picked up signals of a micro miniaturized mass relay discharge, do you know what this means?!" Xen finished with a feral grin.

Kerth's face slowly split into the Batarian version of a grin, "Massive amounts of Element Zero?" Kerth said hopefully.

"Indeed, Sir, shall we, ahem, relieve them of all that eezo? The Batarian asked, his greed rising to the surface.

"Make it happen, Xen," the captain finished savagely, cutting off the conversation.

* * *

Harry Potter stood on a precipice, overlooking the home planet of all his memories until a day ago.

As he admired the beauty of the "blue marble", he was stricken that something was drastically wrong. He began to notice a... darkness, for lack of a better word, seeping, seething, and pulsating, thick enough to almost appear palpable, overtaking the earth slowly. Engulfing entire continents, oceans, and eventually swallowing the entirety of the only home he had ever had.

Harry stared on in horror, and then horrified surprise as he noticed the earth getting closer, the precipice had disappeared, and he was falling. Fast

Further and further, faster and faster, he dropped nearing the all-encompassing abyss. Just when he was about to hit the darkness...

His face hit the floor first, dragging him away from sleep.

Muttering some rather colorful profanities that he had learned from some of his more esteemed business partners, he pushed himself up onto his knees.

After spending a few moments finally getting his bearings he retrieved his glasses from the bedside table and glanced about at his surroundings, not expecting anything to be new, and noticed a guard staring at him in pity.

Harry supposed it made sense; this man was a soldier, just like himself in one way or another. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the man had his own personal collection of nightmares.

Harry decided to continue in his most recent endeavor of passing the time, and Meditate.

'Merlin, at this rate, I'm going to be monk when I get to London' Harry thought to himself with a snort of derision.

Minutes or hours passed as He sat there in his mindscape Sorting out some memories, and reliving some good ones.

The first sign that something was wrong, and the thing that dragged him out of meditation. Was a sharp bang, not unlike a spell backfiring.

He was immediately on his feet and drew his wand when he realized there was no guard.

It was that moment when Shepard showed up.

"Come on, we have to move!" She said in the coldest soldier one that only a commander with years of experience can perfect.

Stricken by how similar it was to the bossy quality of Daphne's voice, Harry was quick to comply. He left the room with his wand at the ready, and was quickly followed by Shepard who had her eyes watching him but was pointing her gun at any sign of disturbance.

They made it from the med bay that had become his temporary containment cell on the second floor, to the third floor without seeing much trouble. But it seemed that the potter luck had decided to put an end to that.

Just as they reached the top of the stairs they were greeted by the sight of a Mercenary manhandling somebody Harry later learned was named Pressley. Harry seeing that someone was in danger his "saving people thing" kicked in. Harry unleashed an overpowered stunner that hit the mercenary in the back with enough force to make him do flips, the man's armor saving his consciousness from a coma.

As the mercenary was trying to pick himself up, Harry was preparing a bombardia when his senses screamed for him to duck. Trusting his instincts that had served him well over the years he flattened himself to the ground as a few bullets sailed over his head when they were stopped permanently by a few well-placed shots from Shepard. She quickly switched her aim and ended the other struggling mercenary.

Shepard walked up to him and offered her hand to help him up.

"Nice fighting, was that some kind of advanced biotics?" Shepard asked him with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Erm something like that," He replied, not wanting to break the Statuette of Secrecy.

"Oh don't worry, I know what it's like to be different," she replied with sympathy, completely misinterpreting the reluctance in his voice.

"Thanks," He replied, relieved that magic would remain secret for a bit longer. "Um hey, sorry to be a burden but could you guys maybe drop me off on earth, possibly in London," Harry asked in a hopeful tone? He even let some of his signature "Potter Charm" (literally) off to help.

Shepard weighed her options, this guy could be dangerous, but on the other hand she had to stop in London for some time off, and this guy seemed pretty trustworthy, especially after saving Pressley's life.

"Ok," she replied to him, I have to stop there for some business. " Heh, its funny, my mother's maiden name was Potter She always had the worst luck." She chuckled a bit as she was drawn into the memories from those early years in her life, you know, before she was an orphan.

"Thank you," Harry replied not really knowing what to say but grinning like a loon. "Nice shooting today by the way, I rather value my life so thanks for saving it." He laughed

Shepard chuckled, "It was the least I could do, at least after helping out my helpless XO over there." To which she got an indignant "Hey."

"Alright," Harry replied, "I'm going back to my med bay cell, er thing." Harry said with a slight chuckle

"Oh, I'll walk with you down there," Shepard said, "Couldn't have you getting lost on the way down there."

As they made their way down it was mostly silent, neither knowing enough about the other to have a conversation, and not having enough time to find out any details.

When they arrived, Harry bid the commander farewell and sat down on the cot, taking note of the lack of guard.

After sorting away the last few memories of the day, he laid down and forced himself to sleep, feeling hopeful for the day to come.

**A/N Sorry I was gone so long, hopefully I can make up for it!**


	4. Golden Boy No Longer

**Thank you everybody for your reviews and follows, it humbles me to have over 100 people following my story. Where I come from, that is half the entire class of 2018. Also to 0Harry. 0, thanks for the compliment and I'm sorry my writing was unsatisfactory, although, if I was you I wouldn't expect too much out of a 14 year old kid messing around on the internet. But hopefully you stay with me and my writing gets more satisfactory. :D so, without further ado, here is chapter 4. Also, sorry for the way this chapter jumps around, it was kinda necessary.**

Chapter 4: Golden Boy No Longer

Harry waved goodbye to Commander Shepard and the crew, as they boarded the Normandy and the pilot, (was it Joker?) prepared it to leave London for bigger problems outside of Earth. Watching as the airlock doors slammed shut, Harry turned away at the sounds of and walked away from the docking bay feeling slightly lost, and more than a bit alone.

* * *

Gone.

They were all gone.

He had gone through the ministry archives, the department of mysteries reports told it all, after He disappeared, no one in power had enough influence to fight for muggle born rights. As such, eventually they were forbidden from entering the wizarding world altogether, left in ignorance, to feel like they were freaks and didn't belong anywhere. So, with only pureblooded wizards left and no new genes getting added, it created a genetically similar population.

Something diseases always love.

A mutated strain of dragon pox swept through the wizarding world, capitalizing on everyone's genetic similarities and ignoring the wizarding world's current immunities. Leaving deserted buildings, homes, and alleys. All the magic in the world, and it still wasn't enough to stop an invisible killer amongst a medieval world.

He truly was alone. And there was no one to help him get back.

* * *

Harry was locked down as a hail of bullets poured over his head.

He supposed that it was essentially his fault as recently he had been causing problems for some of the more... unsavory of groups in London under the guise of "lightning", but really, it was just bad manners to be so forward about killing someone, couldn't at least be a bit more sneaky? A sniper rifle maybe? Just as he thought that a bullet that shook the crate he was sitting behind reminded him to be careful what you wish for.

Deciding it was now or never, he drew his head out of cover and drew his appropriately named Lightning Strike III up to sight an enemy and...

The crack of the gun firing.

And the crack of a particle accelerated at supersonic speeds as it punctured the skull of some novice sniper reloading out of cover.

As he was reloading his sniper (behind cover if you must know) he considered how everything had changed in the last year.

While he used to be able to wander the streets of London and see the buildings and the beauty, now, after seeing the gangs and everything that happened under the peaceful cover of night, he saw it for the battle ground that it truly was.(A/N:1)

Calmly stepping out of cover he unloaded another bullet into the face of some unlucky gang member who decided that having your body half below cover was good enough to protect him.

It wasn't.

Just two more to go, he told himself, looking back at how easy killing had become to him. He had left behind the naïveté of his no killing rule. When you killed someone, they didn't get up. Ever.

Popping out of cover just as one gang member finished firing he prepared to fire at the spot that he knew the second one would pop up.

So, like clockwork, another body dropped and one more was added to his kill count.

Deciding to have a bit of fun on the last one he quickly rolled out of cover and stealthily made his way to the cover that his final opponent was hiding behind.

Cover always worked both ways.

Reaching over, he grabbed his opponent and dragged him overhead, slamming him into the ground and stunning the man momentarily. Harry drew a knife and gaze into the ma's eyes, and plunged the knife in between the ribs, the man's heart did the rest, tearing itself apart on the blade.

He was no paragon of virtue, but neither was this man.

Wincing a bit as he thought about how Dumbledore would be so disappointed at his lack of remorse, it led him to think of Daphne.

His thoughts drifted to her occasionally. It always hurt when he remembered that he would never see the woman he loved.

But he had gotten over it. Mostly.

He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of sirens in the background.

He sighed, now it was time to make an escape. He had just killed three people in a more or less public place.

Climbing a building, he pulled up Jordi (A/N:2) on his Omni tool and started the call.

"Jordi, I'm afraid I'm in a bit of trouble with the police." Harry said, secretly thinking #sorrynotsorry to himself. (A/N:3)

He heard Jordi sigh and could almost imagine him rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but I swear to god if I have to black out the city any more I'm not going to help you money or no money, and friendship or no friendship, for that matter."

"Ahh, you wound me, old dog, you know you would help me again in a heartbeat." Harry said chuckling slightly to himself as he remembered the last four times him and Jordi had had this conversation.

The lights in all the buildings around him and the police sky cars suddenly went black and Harry knew that was his queue to make his escape. As he disparated away from where he was and arrived back at his safe house he thought back to how he had first met Jordi on a mission that involved an asari prostitute, an elcor who liked cigars, and a hanar with personality issues that called himself "Blasto".

Smiling slightly as he remembered that, the first and last contract he took.

He took off his trench coat and prepared for bed. Appreciating how Magic made everything so much more convenient.

He hadn't realized how tired he was until his head hit the pillow and he was suddenly gone to another world.

**And there it is, another chapter, sorry its a bit short, I just felt this was a good place to end the story. Prepare for more Badass Vigilante killer Harry in the next chapter.**

**1: First person who tells what this is from gets 20 points to their house.**

**2: First person who tells me what this guy is from gets 10 points to their house.**

**3\. I hate hashtags, but I couldn't resist. xD**

**R&amp;R please, and If I made any mistakes please tell me. If you don't like the story you can gtfo.**

**Thanks for staying with me and I hope this turns into a long and enjoyable journey between both of us.**


End file.
